This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201210454376.0 filed Nov. 13, 2012, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present disclosure relates to the field of information processing, and more specifically to an information processing method and information processing device.
At present, electronic devices using touch devices (such as touch pads or touch screens) as input devices are becoming more and more popular. In such an electronic device, the user performs corresponding operations to the operation objects displayed on the electronic device by a variety of gestures, such as sliding, clicking and so on.
However, when more than one operation object is displayed on the electronic device in the manner such as nesting, stacking and the like. Typically, the user can only perform operations to objects displayed on the top-level. In other words, it is difficult for the user to perform corresponding operations to the desired objects among a plurality of the displayed objects in a way that is simple and easy to learn. Such problems are more critical in the case of electronic devices having large display size and being able to display a plurality of operation objects simultaneously.